


Пусть никто никогда не полюбит его, пусть он никогда не умрет

by laterlate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Simon, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Original Character(s), RK900 зовут Рик, human chloe, бездетность, детектив, мат, мистика, насилие, у Гэвина проблемы с алкоголем (и всеми остальными словами в словаре), что-то вроде токсичных отношений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterlate/pseuds/laterlate
Summary: Гэвин Рид не спасает мир при помощи родственников, знакомых и капельки древней магии (мир спасает себя сам).





	Пусть никто никогда не полюбит его, пусть он никогда не умрет

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Хэнк — родной отец Рика и Коннора, Элайджа и Гэвин — братья.  
2\. Киберлайф — исследовательское ответвление Дайнемикс Юнайтед.  
3\. Название взято из песни "Джульетта" Наутилуса  
4\. Это самый большой текст, который автор когда-либо писал в жизни. Простите, если что не так.

_Неотъемлемость, или Чара, — свойство вещи или сущности всегда оставаться неизменной при своем владельце (или в любом ином месте, которое он для нее определит), какие бы действия не были предприняты для ее изъятия и (или) разрушения. Примеры: неразменный рубль, вечный хлеб, ангел-хранитель._

— Вы не представляете, что я делал. Не представляете, сколько заплатил. Все ради нее.  
Юген плакал, стоя на коленях, прижимая к себе дрожащую дочь. Он был в смокинге и с галстуком-бабочкой, Иззи, девочка пятнадцати лет — в восточном наряде и украшениях, звенящих от каждого ее всхлипа. Бандиты явились на семейный праздник.  
Перепуганный хозяин дома так старался не смотреть в сторону шкафа с решетчатыми дверцами, где прятался Гэвин, что тот опасался — именно это его и выдаст — но грабители были заняты другим. Мигнув сигналкой в окно, они встали у дверей в ожидании босса. Даже в приглушенном пространстве шкафа было слышно, как трещит паркет в коридоре под массивной тушей. Как Гэвин и рассчитывал, это был Арнольд — круглый как глобус делец с пальцами в перстнях и цепью на шее. Он осмотрел комнату и моргнул. Его подчиненные бросились к заложникам, тот, что постарше, заставил Югена ухватиться за плечо дочери, а вторую руку задрал вверх — и Юген только едва достал жирдяю до локтя. Арнольд был дохуя здоровенным. Гэвин аккуратно оперся локтем на полку с печеньем — шкаф ломился от алкоголя и непортящихся закусок — взял его на мушку и замер.  
Арнольд достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака электронную плашку для документов. Руку покорного из-за шока Югена поднесли к засветившемуся экрану, Гэвин узнал зеленоватый развод печати Внутреннего Департамента. Какой-то заказ?..  
— Ну, живо, папаша, — окрикнул один из бандитов.  
— Вы ничего не сделаете, — поднял голову Юген, и Гэвин услышал в его голосе странное ликование, а на лице — озарение. — Мою дочь вы не тронете, потому что на ней Чара. И меня не тронете, потому что тогда вам не забрать Чару.  
Гэвин поискал глазами бутылку побольше — ему предстояло запить весь этот бред. Арнольд вдохнул — его тело заметно раздулось — и выдохнул. От громоподобного баса задрожали стекла в окнах:  
— Тебя мы убьем. И Чару мы не получим. Но раз не будет тебя, не будет Владельца, то и Чара умрет вместе с тобой, — Гэвин чуть не выскочил из шкафа от возмущения, но сдержался. — И твоя дочь будет в нашем распоряжении, — Арнольд снова вдохнул и выдохнул. — Стреляй, Гарри.  
Курчавый Гарри выхватил пистолет и направил его в голову Югена, но тот уже сдался: Гэвин только успел заметить, как голубая искра скользнула от плеча девочки, блеснув молнией по золотым бусам, пробежала по рукам Югена к руке Арнольда, зажглась на его макушке, встопорщив статическим электричеством клочок седых волос, и угасла на плашке. Арнольд пригладил клочок и без лишних слов выкатился в коридор. За ним деловыми тараканами побежали остальные.  
Гэвин дождался, пока не уедет последняя тачка, спрятал пистолет и только потом вышел из укрытия. Девочка тихо плакала, бессильно сложив руки на коленях. Гэвин нагнулся и аккуратно взял ее за левое запястье. Следы татуировки таяли, но были еще видны. Гэвин так и не мог для себя определить, на что они больше похожи: то ли иероглиф, то ли рисунок на проеденном червями дереве. Он вытащил телефон, чтобы сделать снимок, потом скинул сообщение Хлои. Иззи все не успокаивалась, и Гэвин слегка ударил ее по щеке.  
— Эй, танцор диско, ты как? — когда она вздрогнула, он крепко взял ее за подбородок и заставил смотреть в глаза. — Ты в порядке и в безопасности. Не реви.  
Иззи трясущимися руками в браслетах вытерла слезы, попыталась улыбнуться. Гэвин довольно кивнул и выпрямился.  
— Начерта вы купили Чару, если ни дьявола не смыслите? — спросил он у Югена.  
Хозяин поместья, скорчившийся на полу, встрепенулся и воззрился на наемника.  
— Я не понимаю… Вы обещали помочь! Я ради вас переехал в этот проклятый город! Купил этот проклятый дом!  
— Я обещал присмотреть и удостовериться, что последствия не будут слишком ужасающими. Вы сказали, вас это устроит, — что информация о новом владельце Чары распространялась с подачи Гэвина, Югену было знать не обязательно.  
— Они забрали Чару!  
— Но оставили вас в живых. Вас обоих. Не вижу никакой беды.  
За окном раздался стрекот приближающегося вертолета. Гэвин снова направился к шкафу, вытащил из него две пачки крекеров и коньяк.  
— Но как я теперь защищу Иззи? Без Чары…  
— Как остальные отцы защищают своих дочерей. Не ввязываясь в мутные схемы и темные делишки. Иззи, твой папа склонен к бессмысленным тратам. Не будь как он, думай башкой.  
Гэвин рассовал печенье по карманам, распахнул окно и ухватил опустившуюся к нему веревочную петлю.  
— Пардон, это моё такси. Адьё!  
Он отсалютовал коньяком, сунул ногу в петлю и сжал веревку. Ветер растрепал его волосы, когда Хлои подняла его над домом, сквозь шум двигателя и лопастей послышалась музыка, — в другом крыле все еще продолжали веселиться.

_Это не правда, что Чара умирает с тем, кто ее инициировал, но Чара может забыть своего хозяина, если он умер давно. Тогда хозяином Чары становится первый, кто к ней прикоснется._

Улыбка Хлои говорила сразу две вещи: «Ты же знаешь, что у меня патруль» и «Но я все равно бы тебя забрала». Гэвин вытащил пачку крекеров, демонстративно потряс ими и сунул под сидение. Не удержался — быстро глянул на снимок. Это был так называемый Нью-Йорк 2 — самая активная из используемых Чар, и при иных обстоятельствах Гэвин на несколько дней ушел бы в расшифровку.  
— Куда ты теперь? — спросила Хлои на крыше, где его высадила. — В погоню?  
Желание вжать голову в плечи возникло вовсе не из-за пронизывающего вечернего ветра.  
— Только Элайдже не говори.  
— Если тебя это утешит, он то же самое о тебе просит.  
Гэвин сомневался, что это правда, но не стал упрекать ее.  
— Наверное, просто сяду на одиннадцатичасовой до Бостона. Рик всегда на два шага впереди. Я удостоверился, что это Арнольд, а он знал это наверняка, и уже там, поджидает, потому что в одиночку Арнольда не возьмет даже он, — Гэвин пнул крышу носком, ударил палец. — Иногда я думаю, что нужно перестать суетиться, замереть и подождать, пока он сам не окажется здесь.  
— Но как ты об этом узнаешь?  
— Вот. Вот поэтому я поднимаю свою задницу и тащусь в сраный Бостон. Иногда это становится утомительно. И ничего не делать тоже утомительно.  
— Бедный. Как ты справляешься?  
— Пытаюсь не вспоминать, что речь идет о нас. Представляю, что просто хочу отыскать Чару. Охотиться весело.  
На прощание он обнял Хлои долго и крепко. Она знала, кому это передать.

Гэвин спустился по пожарной лестнице и перешел улицу к вокзалу. Андроиды-уборщики лезли под ноги, сметая в кучи сорванную дневным ливнем зеленую листву. В поезде он потревожил старую леди, протискиваясь к окну, устроившись, достал коньяк и крекеры. Леди смерила его возмущенным взглядом, и Гэвин, отхлебнув, предложил ей бутылку. Когда спутница скривилась, Гэвин чертыхнулся, вытер горлышко полой футболки и предложил снова. Леди передернула плечами и пересела через ряд. Гэвин открыл крекеры, засыпав освободившееся сиденье крошками.  
В Бостон он прибыл рано утром, проспав всю дорогу и только смутно проснувшись посреди ночи, когда они проезжали Нью-Йорк. Несговорчивой леди не было, должно быть, сошла в пригороде.  
Безжалостный солнечный свет бил рикошетом от окон и бетонных стен прямо в глаза. Гэвин слил остатки коньяка во флягу и выкинул бутылку в ресайклинг. Автомат сплюнул ему несколько долларов, и Гэвин поймал такси.  
Его все еще мутило от выпитого, и добравшись до «Кинс и Компании», он забежал в кофешоп, где, к ужасу бариста и посетителей, опрокинул в себя три двойных эспрессо. Живот скрутило, и Гэвин впихнул в себя остатки крекеров.  
Он не сказал Хлои, что справляется благодаря охоте и алкоголю — двум пока не надоевшим ему радостям, и в последнее время алкоголя стало больше. Нужно было встретиться с нею по-человечески и излить душу, но последствием таких разговоров обычно бывал присланный чек, как будто это ему было хуже всех. Гэвин не был готов работать с этой проблемой, и становился все менее и менее готов каждый день.

_Чара — односторонняя связь._

На ресепшене Гэвин долго ждал, пока андроид-секретарь разберется с его лицензиями. Их у Гэвина было две: одну ему подогнали, когда он работал на крысу из ЦРУ, сливавшую информацию китайцам. Гэвин сам не знал, как выкрутился в тот раз, выставив себя героем уже после того, как получил полную оплату. Ему крупно повезло, что в деле участвовал Фаулер, на честном глазу прикрывший его перед парнями в черном.  
Вторую лицензию состряпал брат, когда Гэвин обмолвился Хлое, что ЦРУ-шную лицуху скорее всего изымут. Она была чиста как снег, но в общей базе данных значилась в графе специальных запросов Элайджи Камски. Первая же находилась сходу, но была на завершающей стадии изъятия, уже год как.  
Гэвин успел рассмотреть каждую позолоченную кадку с пальмой, когда пластиковый парень наконец удовлетворенно покивал, отпустив замечание о людской неспособности к логической систематизации. Гэвин ему посочувствовал.  
Умудрившись не заснуть в лифте, Гэвин вывалился на -дцатом этаже, мимоходом обольстил секретаря и как хозяин вошел в кабинет Арнольда, попросив в закрывающуюся дверь чай со сливками. Арнольда еще не трогали, но навскидку Гэвин давал ему полчаса, Рик любил решать проблемы с утра. Они обменялись любезностями, Гэвин, как вежливый гость, похвалил обстановку и пластикового парня на ресепшене. Арнольд сдержанно согласился, отметив, что больших успехов от андроидов стоит ожидать в военных действиях. Дальше заговорить ему зубы ничего не стоило, но Гэвин боялся, что задержка Рика, говорящая о грандиозности замысла, обернется и ему боком. Расписывая старое, давно раскрытое дело, Гэвин не заметил, как сполз к локтю рукав куртки. Арнольд стрельнул булавочными глазками к его запястью, и в следующую секунду Гэвин оказался на мушке  
— Я знаю, что носитель Чары не пострадает от пуль, — пробасил Арнольд. — Но я знаю о способах сделать твое существование, — Вдох. Выдох. — Невыносимым.  
— Это не Чара, — Гэвин помахал рукой, как будто это могло подтвердить его слова. — Это просто татуировка. Я был носителем Чары, давно. Теперь нет.  
Для убедительности он задрал футболку, где заживал порез из очередной драки. Кароста сбилась во сне, так что ткань прилипла к ранке, и Гэвин зашипел, отдирая ее. Арнольд убрал пистолет в стол.  
— Не стоило говорить это человеку, целящемуся тебе в голову.  
— Не стоило целиться в человека с Чарой, но мы все совершаем странные поступки.  
Гэвин не успел расфилософствоваться, как раздался стук шагов и в кабинет ввалился отряд вооруженных андроидов.  
— Ложная тревога, — громыхнул Арнольд, усаживаясь в свое кресло, но охрана рассредоточилась по помещению, окружая Гэвина и заходя за кресло начальника.  
— Я сказал… — речь Арнольда оборвало приставленное к затылку дуло. Теперь Гэвин понял, что было странного в форме этих бойцов: они все были в мотоциклетных шлемах. Один из них вскрыл щиток и заблокировал дверь.  
— Мне нужен планшет с договором о поставке, — заявил главарь.  
Арнольд достал плашку из пиджака. В чертах его каменного лица змеей проскользнула улыбка.  
— Возьми.  
В дверь начали дубасить. Парень дал знак, и трое его сообщников скрутили Арнольда, захватив руки в магнитные наручники. Тогда главарь снял с левой руки перчатку и протянул руку к Арнольду. Мелькнули знакомые кольца. Завороженный, Гэвин сделал шаг вперед, чтобы сосчитать, сколько их теперь.  
— Эй! — над ухом прогрохотал выстрел и две руки дернули его назад. — Сэр?  
— Оставьте. На колени, Гэвин. Руки за голову.  
Ах же ебаный об асфальт мудила.  
Гэвин встал на колени.  
Два на указательном, одно на среднем, одно на безымянном. Интересно, последнее тоже для Чары?  
Искра возникла на одном из колец, пробежала по руке, по шлему, по складкам куртки к Арнольду. Квадратное клеймо вспыхнуло голубым на его запястье, под магнитной скобой.  
— Возьми планшет.  
Арнольд поднял плашку со стола.  
— Отдай мне свою Чару.  
Искра побежала с плашки и вернулась на средний палец.  
— Отдай планшет.  
Арнольд повиновался, и Гэвин почувствовал фантомную тошноту. Даже смотреть на это было отвратительно.  
Вторая Чара погасла на безымянном, и теперь Гэвин точно знал, что она там есть.  
— Значит, для тебя теперь это просто хранилище? — спросил он негромко, и его пихнули в плечо.  
— Уходим, — скомандовал Рик своим сообщникам.  
— А с этим что? Оставить здесь?  
— Да. Он не важен.  
Они расстреляли одно из окон, расправили вингсьюты — Рик любил работать широко и стильно — и очистили помещение, а через секунду настоящая охрана снесла дверь. Гэвину вломили по морде до того, как Арнольд успел их остановить. Впрочем, у него не было реальных причин торопиться.

_Чару может снять только инициатор или тот, кто знает это искусство._

Ночь в поезде не пошла ему на пользу. Гэвин вытащил опухшую рожу из морозильника, шарахнулся от отражения в стеклянной дверце шкафа. Желание лечь на пол, свернуться калачиком и порыдать почти пропало, но на смену пришла ненависть, и Гэвин давил в себе позыв взять пистолет и пойти убивать. Задачу облегчало, что он не знал, куда именно нужно идти. Минуту он раздумывал взглянуть на перуанские записи, хоть примерно прикинуть, какую еще Чару нашел Рик, но понял, что привычная работа не принесет ему успокоения — Рик испортил всё. Вместо этого Гэвин списался с несколькими знакомыми, которые могли рассказать об андроидах, точнее, военных андроидах, точнее, о правительственных заказах на военных андроидов.  
В самом факте Гэвин не видел ничего подозрительного, бойкая про-правительственная девушка рассказала, что попытки реорганизации армии и создание отряда из не-людей связано с двумя покушениями на президента Уоррен, когда пятеро охранников погибли при исполнении. Был национальный траур, потом громкая волна увольнений в службе безопасности. Гэвин всегда радовался тому, как энтузиасты от той или иной политической силы склонны сливать больше полезной информации, чем их конкуренты.  
Еще один журналист скинул странный пост бывшего сотрудника исследовательского центра Дайнемикс Юнайтед. Он рассказывал, что уволился после нескольких экспериментов с прототипами андроидов, потому что стало некомфортно работать. В посте было больше жалоб на отчеты и бухгалтерский произвол, но в неясных формулировках Гэвин уловил, что Боб из отдела тестирования полагал, будто машина считает его тупым, причем только его, и в презрительно-издевательской манере. Для Боба это стало последней каплей — и первой ласточкой для промышленного андроидостроения, и дальше сотрудникам строго запретили разглашать сведения о происходящем в лаборатории — об этом даже сделали небольшой пресс-релиз для журналистов, умоляющий не домогаться запретной информации.От усталости Гэвин потер лицо и матернулся: все ныло, и болело, и кровило. Он вспомнил, как это было с Чарой. Его никогда не били до крови, никогда не били больно, промахиваясь и приглушая удар. Пули свистели мимо. Алкоголь дурманил слегка и не оставлял последствий в виде похмелья, так что можно было разболтать даже самого крепкого орешка. От этого у Гэвина сохранилось ощущение, что он может пить сколько угодно.  
Он быстро сделал заказ и пошел в ванную, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Из зеркала на него глянуло чудовище ничтожности. Контраст чувствовался особенно ярко из-за встречи с Риком, спокойным, уверенным, нерушимым и жестоким. Гэвин проигрывал этот разрыв с колоссальной разницей по очкам. У него даже не было при себе ни одной Чары.  
Когда Саймон открыл дверь, Гэвин уже разделся и ждал его, сидя на кровати.  
— Привет, — дежурная улыбка сползла с лица Саймона, и он молча прошел в комнату. Гэвин взглянул на него снизу вверх.  
— Займись со мной любовью. Пожалуйста.  
Наутро он обнаружил, что Саймон не взял всех денег, что Гэвин ему оставил. Жалкий придурок, подумал он про себя.

Хлои никогда не отпускала его из объятий первой, потому что была ангелом во плоти.  
— Элайджа ждет тебя. Жаль, что ты пьян.  
Гэвину тоже было жаль, но иначе он не представлял, как справится.  
Элайджа встретил его в лимонной гостиной. Вдоль одной из стен стояли трубки с водой, пузыриками и жёлтыми рыбками. Из центра круглого стола торчала кадка с лимонным деревом. Гэвин присвистывал и хвалил, хотя уже был здесь.  
Элайджа выглядел непривычно мягко, когда его волосы не собраны в хвост, а прихвачены у висков, и Гэвин не преминул это заметить:  
— Ты не похож на змею подколодную, как обычно.  
— Ты напился, как обычно.  
— Я пришел по работе, поэтому напился, хм, по работе. Это меня извиняет.  
Гэвин потянулся к вину и налил себе полный бокал.  
— Так вышло, что в моем расследовании я наткнулся на андроидов, вернее, на военных андроидов, вернее, — Гэвин поморщился от пивной отрыжки и продолжил: — на заказ на военных андроидов. Деньги проходят через третьи руки, но даже не это самое интересное.  
Элайджа с Хлои переглянулись, и Хлои забрала у Гэвина бутылку, чтобы налить Элайдже.  
— Самое интересное, что этот заказ был изъят из этих третьих рук неким лицом в сопровождении андроидов.  
— И причем тут я?  
— Ты все знаешь про андроидов, ты андроидный бог.  
— Многие используют андроидов в секьюрити.  
— Но не этот человек.  
— Известно, кто он?  
— Это не важно, важно что он никогда бы не взял в подчинение андроида.  
— Как я тебе скажу, что это за андроиды, если не знаю, что это за человек?  
Гэвин взметнул руки вверх и так откинулся на стуле, что чуть не упал, но нашел равновесие.  
— Мне всего-то нужно узнать, не пропадало ли где-нибудь полутора десятков андроидов-охранников представительского класса.  
— Представительского? Этих вычислить легко, — Элайджа раскрыл над столом экран, активировал клавиатуру.  
— Они не объявлены в розыск, их пропажу быстро замяли.  
— О, Дайнемикс мастера быстро заминать, поверь мне, — ядовито откликнулся Элайджа, и изменился в лице. — Есть тендер на семнадцать единиц из администрации президента.  
Гэвин присвистнул.  
— Жирно.  
— Они провели это открытым конкурсом, но я уверен, что это подарок вежливости, они и при мне это практиковали. И Дайнемикс просто выслала следом новую партию вместо потерянной, они опубликовали письмо с извинением от директора Стерн.  
— О, эта сучка, — Гэвин покачал головой, осушая бокал. — Как она могла?  
— Это не она, а ее муж. И не надо меня накручивать, я уже тебе помогаю.  
В тарелке зеленели листья салата и какие-то гады, Гэвин не глядя запихал в рот фиолетовое щупальце, налил себе еще вина. Держать мысли стрункой становилось все труднее, не хватало Чары.  
— Дайнемикс получила крупный заказ, администрация — стильных андроидов. Уоррен прикрывается погибшими охранниками. Потерянную партию не ищут. При чем тут Арнольд?  
— Если ты про Арнольда Кинса, то угадай, кто помог Стерну в середине двадцатых отжать Бостон Дайнемикс?  
Гэвин упал лицом на стол, чуть-чуть промахнувшись мимо тарелки.  
— Не вижу логики.  
— Нельзя найти логику там, где ее нет, — Элайджа сердито ткнул в клавиши. — Это распотрошенный муравейник, где все бегают и кричат в панике.  
Пока он собирал профайл, Хлои пересела к телевизору, а Гэвин допил бутылку и поплыл.  
— Расскажи мне об андроидах.  
— Что именно?  
— Может ли андроид на стадии разработки довести сотрудника до увольнения, издеваясь над ним? Машины вообще способны на издевательство?  
Элайджа задумчиво помычал.  
— Не слышал о таких случаях.  
— Об увольнениях или об издевательствах?  
Элайджа не ответил, и Гэвин почувствовал, как он напрягся.  
— Из-за этого ты свалил оттуда?  
Элайджа молчал.  
— Ты подписался не разглашать?  
— Почему ты такой упрямый осел, а, Гэвин?  
— Потому что думаю, что люди любят меня меньше, чем я люблю их, — пьяно и не к месту признался Гэвин. — Все, кроме Хлои. С ней у нас взаимность.  
— Вот твои файлы, — Элайджа развернул к нему экран и встал из-за стола. — Я иду спать.  
Благодаря небесам Хлои обеспокоенно пошла за ним, так что Гэвин мог убраться из их дома без неловких прощаний.  
Он опять всех расстроил.

_Известно о двенадцати Чарах. Обычно они оканчивают переход из рук в руки, заблудившись в сельской глуши, в городе же могут переходить от владельца к владельцу довольно активно._

Широкое безбородое лицо Арнольда напоминало высеченный из камня идол, поэтому со сна не проморгавшийся Гэвин почти потянулся дружелюбно пощупать его за нос. Потом чуть не слетел с постели, узнав булавочно-острый взгляд.  
— У тебя связь с этим типом.  
Гэвин прикрыл волосатую грудь простыней и встряхнул головой. Мысли слегка пришли в порядок.  
— Если это можно так назвать.  
Раздавив под собой старушечье кресло (впрочем, все в этой квартире было старушечьим, за исключением три-дэ-принтера, который Гэвин таскал за собой с места на место, как любимую кошку), Арнольд вдохнул и выдохнул:  
— Можно.  
— Я не привык оставаться в дураках. Какое у тебя к нему дело?  
Гэвин уставился в голую стену перед собой.  
— Не сулящее ему ничего хорошего.  
— Я ищу его, и ты мне поможешь, — вдох, выдох. — Ко взаимному удовольствию.  
Как оказалось, так понравившийся Гэвину андроид-секретарь исчез из «Кинс и Компании» тем же утром, когда Рик забрал Чару и договор. Арнольд скинул его данные, записи с камер, еще какую-то лабуду.  
— Вы видели, как он работает, как он перемещается. Что я могу?  
— Не дури мне башку. Ты оказался у меня в кабинете на полчаса раньше, чем он. Ты его знаешь, и ты его достанешь, — Арнольд поднялся и подошел ближе.  
— Или? — спросил он, пошевелив пальцами в перстнях.  
Гэвин попытался отгородиться от него руками.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, у меня с прошлого раза еще не все зажило.  
Арнольд щелкнул пальцами, и парень у двери свистнул в коридор.  
— И приберись что ли, — пророкотал Арнольд напоследок. — Живешь как свинья.

Гэвин не понимал, как так вышло, что со всеми дорогими ему людьми у него сложились такие натянутые отношения, что хоть вой. Тина обещала выйти к нему, но вот уже полчаса, как ее не было, и Гэвин подозревал, что это диверсия. Она вынуждала его зайти внутрь. Гэвин еще потоптался на парковке, подавил желание отхлебнуть из фляжки — при себе у него всегда было, но пока Гэвин был стеклянно трезв.  
Парень-андроид на проходной приветливо кивнул ему и пропустил, даже не спросив, к кому он пришел. Все знают историю Гэвина Рида. Предательская Тина махнула ему из-за стола и вернулась к оживленному разговору с Крисом, явно давая Гэвину время разобраться с семейными делами.  
Хэнк и Коннор увидели его одновременно и одновременно улыбнулись одинаковыми жалкими улыбками. Дьявол раздери этого подлого ублюдка. Он подошел, скованно пожал обоим руки, потер вспотевшую шею.  
— Я его видел недавно.  
Коннор хотел что-то спросить, но Хэнк остановил его жестом.  
— Почему бы тебе не прийти сегодня, Гэв? Спокойно все обсудим.  
Подкравшись со спины, Тина повисла на Гэвине, звонко чмокнула его в районе уха.  
— Пошли, красавчик?  
Они беспардонно выгнали всех из комнаты отдыха, пристроились к кофемашине. Тина завозилась с кнопками.  
— Тут есть режим масеньких порций, много шума, мало кофе. Можно говорить и пить, и никто не услышит. Так что ты хотел в подробностях мне рассказать?  
Гэвин помялся, переживая остатки неловкости.  
— Если честно, я хотел, чтобы ты передала Хэнку и Коннору насчет Рика, но мы встречаемся вечером, так что…  
— Давай я тебе подскажу. «Тина, дорогая, я так скучал, у меня столько новостей».  
— Тина, дорогая, я напал на след, мне некогда.  
Она поджала губы, отпила капучино из масенького стаканчика. Снова даванула кнопку. Кофемашина зажужжала.  
— Её сегодня утром заправили, так что времени у нас много, — сказала она выразительно.  
Сдавшись, Гэвин вполголоса пробубнил ей последние события.  
— Мда. Хорошо, что Бостон не в нашей юрисдикции, — в её черных глазах мелькнула настоящая печаль. — Рик тупой.  
— Если ты вдруг узнаешь о пропавших андроидах, или о странных андроидах, или об издевающихся андроидах…  
— Я тебя поняла, док. Почему не попросишь своего свекра?  
— Господи, Тина, не произноси таких страшных слов, — Гэвин неловко глотнул кофе и осип. — Он мне… бывший сослуживец. Друг. Безо всякого отношения к Рику.  
— Ты же в курсе, что теперь мы их опрашиваем?  
— Кого?  
— Да андроидов же! Кое-что отсылаем в Киберлайф, чтобы они разобрались со своими косяками.  
— Зачем опрашивать, когда можно просто скачать его память?  
— Есть кое-что, что память не фиксирует.  
— Что?  
— Мотив. В логе запись: задача — обороняться, иногда варианты, что выбрать, нож или молоток. И повторяется двадцать восемь раз. Откуда взялась эта задача, там не написано. Что вызвало сбой и повтор программы — ну хрен его знает. А то, что говорят эти ребята, иногда имеет смысл. Для человека, по крайней мере.  
Совсем перед уходом его поймал Фаулер, вспомнил, как круто они тогда раскрыли дело о кроте в ЦРУ. Гэвин всегда стремался этих разговоров, потому что капитан держал игру даже наедине. Официально можно было позволить себе думать, что это он опасался прослушки. Неофициально — смутно подозревать, что Фаулер знал про Рика и списывал все на него.  
Иногда Гэвин задавался вопросом, не проводит ли мадам президент бессонных ночей, размышляя, как там дела у бывшего детектива Рида. 

_Чара не дарует бессмертия носящему ее человеку._

Одной из лучших черт в Хэнке Гэвин находил его религиозное отношение к семейным ужинам. Годы дрессировки, грозных покашливаний и убийственных взглядов из-под нахмуренных бровей приучили его, что время за столом посвящено легким разговорам, смеху, вкусной еде — и обслюнявливанию штанов Гэвина огромным сенбернаром, потому что мохнатая зверюга любила его больше, чем всех Андерсонов вместе взятых. Поэтому, когда Фаулер позвонил, чтобы отправить Андерсенов на вызов, все были сыты, а время тяжелых разговоров еще не наступило.  
— Черт с тобой, расскажешь по дороге, — буркнул Хэнк, снимая с вешалки куртку.  
— Зачем было красть плашку? — спросил он в машине. — Все и так знают, что он нужен, как дырка в бочке, сливать бабло, но по закону все гладко: он берет деньги за проведение конкурса…  
— Да, да, это чистое посредничество, — нетерпеливо оборвал его Гэвин. — Может быть, он не хочет, чтобы наличие бессмертной армии провоцировало конфликты.  
— Возможно, дело в нефти, — заявил младший Андерсон, оторвавшись от телефона.  
— Это было внезапно, Коннор.  
— В профайле Камски сказано, что это андроиды повышенной стойкости, военными их стали называть журналисты, потому что понятно, зачем нужна эта стойкость. Но все военные конфликты идут ближе к экватору. Зачем такому андроиду иметь работоспособность при температурах ниже шестидесяти градусов Цельсия?  
— Арктический шлейф?  
— Добыча сокращается, похоже, они боятся потерять подушку безопасности в виде нефти и ищут новые месторождения.  
— Если только это не прикрытие, чтобы всё-таки сделать армию роботов. Что там с международными договорами?  
— Чихать все хотели на международные договоры, — проворчал Хэнк, сворачивая к месту происшествия.  
— Их действия сумбурны и поспешны, наиболее вероятно, что продиктованы паникой из-за энергетического кризиса, — сказал Коннор, выбираясь из машины. Гэвин удовлетворенно кивнул:  
— Элайджа сказал то же самое. 

У здания уже стояли две патрульных машины, периметр оцепили. Гэвин не стал заходить за светящиеся указатели, ему и отсюда было прекрасно видно. Андроид сидел, подперев спиной дверь, а хозяйка дома из окна упрашивала не повредить ее мальчика. Андроид слегка раскачивался. Коннор приблизился к нему осторожно, что-то сказал, точно так же уселся на корточки напротив. Через пятнадцать минут уговоров андроид протянул ему руку, и они поднялись, отступили от двери.  
Коннор кинулся внутрь, поэтому не видел, как андроида скрутили двое полицейских, как он вырвался, упал и двумя мощными ударами разбил себе голову о каменные ступени. Гэвин хотел крикнуть, чтобы они оставались внутри, а Хэнк растолкал обступивших его соседей, но не успел. Коннор вывел женщину на улицу, на залитое синим крыльцо. Женщина запричитала, заплакала, тяжело привалилась к дверному косяку. Гэвин подавил желание перестать смотреть и уйти ждать в машину, но заставил себя остаться.  
После всех дел они снова сидели за столом на кухне Андерсонов, но настроение было другим. Хотелось выпить.  
— Что ты ему сказал? Андроиду.  
Коннор поднял невидящий взгляд на Гэвина, сморгнул.  
— Что учили. Что всё будет хорошо, что мы связались с Киберлайф и его починят. Что мисс Смит о нем беспокоится.  
— Зачем он ее запер-то?  
— Увидел новость о нападении на женщину, и ему стало за нее страшно.  
— Страшно?  
— В основном преступления — я не знаю, можно ли называть это преступлениями, если они не люди — андроидов связаны со стрессом. Это выглядит как одна большая недоработка Киберлайф, которые не научили их справляться с ситуациями насилия, повышенных эмоций, опасности.  
— Но есть же андроиды сиделки, хирурги, охранники?  
— В основном преступления совершают домашние модели. Возможно, у них нет этих алгоритмов.  
Гэвин подумал про Дэниела, андроида Иззи, и домашнюю модель бабули, и шпиона-секретаря.  
— Вы не обращались в Киберлайф? Если это частое явление, возможно, им стоит отозвать свою продукцию?  
— Когда пришло сообщение об убийстве, совершенном андроидом, я тоже подумал, что теперь-то они предпримут какие-то меры, изымут серию хотя бы. Но нет, только пообещали прислать собственного детектива, андроида. Клин клином, так сказать.  
— Еще напомнили про тот случай, когда Тесла въехала в опору моста и убила семью из пяти человек и собаки, — добавил Коннор. — Суки.  
Гэвин даже не умилился ругательству. Коннор и близко не подозревал, насколько прав.

_Разные Чары обладают разными свойствами, хотя общая цель у них одна — оберегать носитель (носителя)._

Гэвин увлеченно вылизывал рот Саймона, когда тот вдруг отстранился.  
— Тебе надо меньше пить, Гэвин.  
— Да, да, детка, начну утром, а сейчас давай-ка обратно.  
— Я серьезно. Я беспокоюсь о тебе.  
— Я тоже беспокоюсь о себе. Знаешь, что помогает не беспокоиться? Бухло.  
Гэвин потянул Саймона к себе за плечо и принялся за его шею.  
— Я… ах… скоро брошу это.  
— Нашел кого-то?  
— Да… и нет. Есть одно движение, они хотят доказать, что андроиды — живые.  
— Что? — Гэвин сел прямо, вытер губы ладонью. Рот действительно пованивал вискарем.  
— Снимают видео, как андроид реагирует на разное, объясняют, почему это не программная реакция. У них своя база, чат…  
— Ну?  
— Просто… дело в том, что это их лидер, Маркус.  
— Парень, что тебе нравится.  
— Да.  
Гэвин пытался собрать по кусочкам развалившееся мироздание. Получалось медленно.  
— Андроид.  
— Да.  
Гэвин мысленно прочертил прямую от издевающейся над Бобом тестовой модели к мальчику мисс Смит, через него — к лидеру движения, парню, который нравится Саймону.  
— Этот Маркус должен быть кем-то особенным.  
— Он потрясающий! Я точно не знаю, получится ли у нас что-нибудь, просто не хочу...  
— Как думаешь, ты мог бы нас познакомить? Всегда хотел узнать о живых андроидах.  
Саймон просветлел лицом.  
— Это здорово, я думаю, ты многим сможешь помочь!  
Мысленно Гэвин увидел себя раздающим флаеры в поддержку андроидов, пугающихся его рожи горожан.  
— Так что, мы… продолжим? Или ты хочешь уже, ну…  
Гэвин изобразил лицом знак вопроса.  
— Нет! Конечно нет, иначе я бы не пришел. Сегодня все как обычно.  
— Наш последний раз, — улыбнулся Гэвин немного меланхолично.  
— Наш последний раз, — кивнул Саймон, взял его за подбородок и снова поцеловал. 

Саймон уютно сопел, отвернувшись от яркой лампы. Было жаль его, но Гэвин не мог терпеть до утра. В этом деле было важно вдохновение.  
Он вспомнил их первую с Риком встречу после возвращения из Перу. Рик как раз охотился за своей третьей Чарой, а Гэвин охотился за Риком. Он напоминал себе ящерицу, из тех, что впрыскивают яд и потом преследуют жертву в ожидании, когда он подействует. Правда, Гэвин свой яд впрыснуть еще только собирался.  
Рик сидел на крыше, прижав наушник к уху плечом, руки у него были заняты джойстиком прослушивающего бота. Гэвин даже пистолет доставать не стал. Он должен был удостовериться до конца.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу просто заставить тебя прыгнуть с крыши.  
Гэвин задумался.  
— Это будет как с котом, к которому привязан бутерброд. Вечный двигатель. Хотя попробуй, даже интересно.  
— Прыгни с крыши.  
Гэвин посмотрел в сторону бортика и поджал губы.  
— Тогда вали отсюда, или я скину тебя с крыши.  
Сердце пропустило удар, но тошнотворно знакомого послушания Гэвин в себе не почувствовал. Он картинно зашагал к выходу. Ликования от полученной свободы не было. Был холод от того, что Рик продолжал желать ему смерти так легко и скоро. Он на ходу обернулся.  
— Когда заставил меня отдать тебе всё. Как ты это сформулировал?  
Рик промедлил несколько секунд, ответ ему пришлось выкрикивать, чтобы Гэвин расслышал.  
— Я… Я представил, что если ты этого не сделаешь, я… Сломаю тебе ноги и руки, и вырву язык. А потом убью.  
— Как убьешь?  
— Выкину в канал, чтобы ты утонул. Мы были в…  
— Я помню. Ясно.  
Может, стоило попробовать тогда, положиться на внезапность, на то, что Рик считал себя в безопасности рядом с Гэвином. Но еще не была готова формула.  
Когда представится момент, у него не будет возможности долго ее выписывать, но Гэвин достаточно тренировался. В последний раз, начисто, он перенес ее в свою книжку.  
Идеально.

_<s>Чара не дает никаких преимуществ инициатору.</s>  
Две и больше Чар дают преимущество инициатору над носителем.  
Властелин колец хуев._

Когда от Элайджи пришел зашифрованный пакет файлов, Гэвин уже морально готовился к большому чтению и очень удивился, когда обнаружил, что в архиве только два видео.  
Первое было совсем коротким. На нем в потрясном разрешении сидели рядышком Элайджа и Хлои.  
— Я не рассказал о причине моего увольнения, потому что она напрямую связана с нашей… проблемой. Мы не очень-то говорим о ней, правда?  
На записи Хлои сжала руку Элайджи. Он продолжил:  
— Ты знаешь, я многим делился с Амандой. Она видела, что я сам не свой. И я рассказал... Прошло время, и я начал кое-что замечать. Это было удивительно. Я бросил работу с протоколами, полностью ушел в исследования. Проблема в том, что тот проблеск, который я обнаружил, негде было зарегистрировать, не было предусмотрено такой функции. Код писал себя сам, но не оставался в памяти. Каждое новое включение я старался спровоцировать этот проблеск. И я чувствовал, что никак не могу преодолеть какой-то барьер, который отделял меня от чего-то фантастического. Аманда очень это не одобряла, мы ссорились, наконец, она сказала, что это говорит мое… отцовское чувство. Даже не так. «Отцовское отчаяние». Больше ничего не хотела слушать, и я уволился. Честно говоря, в надежде, что она образумится и вернёт меня... Мне кажется, это видео зафиксировало, как был пробит этот барьер. Это самое потрясающее, что я видел. И я ничего не могу с этим сделать.  
Второе видео началось с зернистой темноты, которая сменилась пустой поверхностью серого стола. По краям картинки побежали цифры данных среды, система распознавания предметов обрисовывала контуры мебели, самого Элайджи. Двадцать минут Гэвин наблюдал, как он тестирует функции андроида, просит повращать головой (изображение покачнулось несколько раз из стороны в сторону), сложить и растопырить голые пластиковые пальцы. После появления Аманды работа застопорилась, начался спор, спор перешел ссору. Аманда действительно так и выразилась: «отцовское отчаяние», стерва.  
В какой-то момент андроид из стороннего наблюдателя стал невидимым участником конфликта. Гэвин увидел, как он поднял обе руки, помахал ими с плавной механичностью машины, потом начал хватать руками воздух. Элайджа стоял к нему спиной и не видел этого, потом стал ходить из стороны в сторону, меряя шагами комнату без окон. Андроид поворачивался за ним и будто звал. Когда Элайджа сорвал с себя лабораторный халат и ушел, не оглянувшись, андроид закрыл глаза руками.  
Гэвин вспомнил андроида мисс Смит.  
В дверь вошел, пробарабанив пальцами по косяку, Саймон. Пора было идти.

_На себя Чару наложить нельзя._

База Джерико напоминала пункт переброски беженцев из горячей точки. Два андроида с широкими плечами внесли ящики с синими баллонами, и к ним потянулись другие, все равно что бездомные к горячему супу. Антураж дополняли развешанные полотнища с лозунгами.  
Отличало от беженцев приподнятое настроение. Гэвин заметил две играющие детские модели, оживленно болтающую группу, яростных спорщиков. Заметил благодарные взгляды в сторону своего лидера и удивился, как легко прочитал по искусственным лицам настоящую, живую эмоцию.  
— Вы брат Элайджи Камски, — Маркус был явно не из тех, кто ходит вокруг да около.  
— Да, того самого неудачника, которого турнули из Киберлайф за день до того, как их акции взлетели до потолка. Это он. То есть, я.  
Маркус очень ловко сложил из лица непонимание.  
— Обычно, когда упоминают моего брата, хотят от него какой-то халявы. Такая формулировка их отгоняет.  
Это вызвало у предводителя андроидов мягкую улыбку.  
— А еще он бывший коп, — вставила высокая девица из свиты Маркуса, и кто-то в толпе пробормотал, что это скорее плюс.  
— Спасибо, Норт. Я все еще хотел бы надеяться, что могу попросить о помощи.  
— Пожертвование?  
— Нет. Содействие. Возможно, у мистера Камски сохранились какие-то данные тестов, программ? Может быть, записи камер?  
Гэвин сглотнул.  
— Он подписал договор о неразглашении, я боюсь…  
Высокая девица громко фыркнула, сам предводитель андроидов сложил лицо укоризной.  
— Сэр, если эти данные помогут нам отстоять наши права, ваш брат окажется на правой стороне закона. Станет защитником тех, кого не хотели признавать людьми.  
— Вам нужно привлечь на свою сторону обычных людей, не используя чужой авторитет. Саймон говорил, вы делаете видео?  
Норт с Маркусом переглянулись и повели Гэвина путаными коридорами.

Они вошли в помещение с большим столом, вокруг которого суетились андроиды и…  
— Это люди! — с гордостью сказал Маркус.  
Гэвин посмотрел, потом посмотрел еще раз. Это действительно были люди, молодые парни и девушки, их отличали не только более яркие шмотки и свободные улыбки, но и странное по сравнению с братьями-роботами неумение обращаться с собственным телом, о чем Гэвин никогда бы не подумал, если бы не увидел сам. Девианты двигались свободно и с максимальной эффективностью, оставляя людей неуклюже плестись позади.  
— Готовим запуск канала в четверг.  
Гэвин задумался.  
— Или вам нужно очень быстро искать аудиторию, или вообще не высовываться.  
— Это почему? — резко спросила Норт. — Вы что-то знаете?  
— Если выяснится, что андроиды живые, общественность не поддержит их отправку в горячие точки, или в арктический холод, как пушечное мясо. Люди любят милых роботов. Но правительству и руководству Дайнемикс, и особенно Арнольду это не понравится, вы подставите себя под удар.  
— Если все так, как вы говорите, мы уже под ударом. Были и будем.  
На это нечего было возразить. Гэвин помялся, бездумно обвел взглядом комнату. Зацепился за голубой рисунок чертежной бумаги в углу. Он подошел и развернул лист.  
— Это не то, что я думаю.  
— Боюсь, то, — признался Маркус. — Но уверяю вас, от этой идеи мы отказались.  
— Сожгите это. И разберите, что успели собрать. Свяжитесь с Элайджей, может он…  
— Мы пробовали, он не отвечает на письма и звонки.  
Гэвин попробовал сделать жесткое лицо.  
— Значит, это и есть ответ. Ничем не могу помочь.  
— Не можете?  
Гэвин окинул комнату взглядом.  
— Чем собирать бомбу, лучше готовьтесь к тому, что вас найдут. Если попадутся халявные бронежилеты или что там у вас жизненно важное, голова? Тогда шлемы, берите, защищайтесь. Продумайте пути отступления.  
— Это очень ценный совет, — Маркус склонил голову. — Попробуйте всё же переубедить брата.  
Дома Гэвин еще раз пересмотрел видео с Элайджей и Хлои, особенно вглядываясь в лицо последней.  
Он знал, что нужно делать. Нужно выпить.

_Нет способа носителю Чары стать ее владельцем._

Гэвина шатало, но стены домов любезно подставляли свои бока, так что медленно, но упорно Гэвин продвигался по улице. С неба светило еще высокое солнце, а он уже успел нализаться. В оправдание он мог сказать, что пьяность чувствовалась только в ногах, голова же работала, как неутомимый станок, отбивая версии по нескольку штук в минуту. Иногда Гэвин думал, что совершенно отстранен от этого процесса и даже не обязательно должен находиться в сознании. Знакомый андроид перегородил дорогу, Гэвин встал, вглядываясь в его идеальное лицо, защелкал пальцами.  
— Ты тот чувак с ресепшена! Шпион! — парень выглядел польщенным.  
— У меня для вас звонок, — он протянул телефон, и Гэвин, основываясь на странном доверии, поднес ее к уху.  
— Гэвин.  
— Тебе пора стать мафиози. Даже то, как ты произносишь мое имя, звучит зловеще.  
Никто не мог поймать Гэвина на вранье: голос Рика для его уха звучал тепло и долгожданно, болезненно, но, к счастью, он был слишком пьян, чтобы глубоко это почувствовать. Эффект от алкоголя был похож на действие Чары, только имел херовые последствия. Впрочем, и Чара тоже.  
— Я купил андроида.  
— А когда Гэвин просит помощника по дому, так «Нет, Гэвин, их человекоподобие превращает нас в рабовладельцев, бла-бла-бла».  
— Это был подержанный андроид.  
— Целых два шокирующих факта за раз. Рик купил что-то подержанное?  
— Его собирались утилизировать, мы стараемся скупать их, если есть возможность. Мне стало любопытно, и я наложил на него Чару. Знаешь, что произошло?  
Гэвин не собирался играть с ним в загадки.  
— У него появилась татуировка на запястье.  
Это был третий шокирующий факт, Гэвин почти протрезвел, но из упрямства не показал интереса.  
— Ты понимаешь, да? — голос по ту сторону стал легким, увлеченным. — И их много, они учатся принимать собственные решения под воздействием стресса. Становятся живыми. И Чара воспринимает их, как людей.  
— Ммм.  
— Гэвин, это важнее нас с тобой! Мы говорим о совершенно новом явлении. Мы должны обнародовать документы о Чарах, исследования.  
— Рик, — Гэвин прикладывал массу усилий, чтобы не звучать по-идиотски влюбленно. — Ты не можешь сказать: «Люди, смотрите, произошло чудо, и сейчас мы его объясним другим чудом». Ты только дискредитируешь этих ребят. Дай им разобраться самим.  
Он протянул телефон андроиду, не сбросив звонок. Тот взял, глядя вопросительно. Чувство влюбленности требовалось срочно загасить.  
— Я носил Чару этого человека три года. Она позволяла отдавать мне приказы. Но это не совсем приказы. Все Чары связаны, поэтому когда Рик думал, что убьет меня, если не сделаю чего-то, она слышала, и заставляла меня это делать. Для моей защиты. Три года. Гэвин, помой посуду или я сломаю тебе позвоночник. Гэвин, передай кетчуп или я выколю тебе глаза. Гэвин, отсоси мне или я сожгу тебя заживо.  
На лице андроида отразился очень базовый, какой-то примитивный и оттого пронзительный страх. Возможно, именно андроиды могли понять его наилучшим образом. Гэвин направился прочь, бросив напоследок:  
— Подумайте, нужен ли вам такой союзник.

_То, что татуировка Чары появляется на запястье андроидов, может быть просто совпадением, а может быть — доказательством человеческой природы андроидов. Одно из двух._

Впервые Гэвину казалось, что, обнимая Хлои, он пытается что-то отдать, а не принять.  
— Ребята, мне так жаль. Мне так дьявольски жаль.  
Слов было недостаточно, чтобы выразить всю глубину его сострадания, но и они, понял он вдруг, были важны. Слова, объятия, присутствие рядом — все те вещи, которые дать легче и труднее всего.  
Хлои проводила его на диван, укрыла пледом. Очухавшись, когда его пихнули в плечо, Гэвин скрючился сильнее, освобождая место Элайдже.  
— Я не буду сидеть рядом с твоими ногами.  
Гэвин сполз вниз, позволил Элайдже уложить голову ему на колени. Сознался:  
— Ладно, это Рик был с теми андроидами.  
Элайджа вскинулся, чуть не сбросив Гэвина на пол.  
— Я не буду помогать тебе с Риком, я не хочу, чтобы ты был с Риком.  
— Вот поэтому я не стал говорить!  
— Гэвин.  
— Я не собираюсь его вернуть! Просто хочу понять, чем он занимается.  
— И? Мы говорим о человеке, который может подчинить себе любого. Может, он приказал кому-то украсть себе этих андроидов?  
— Нет, он бы не стал. Это против его понятий о свободе.  
— Гэвин, — Элайджа склонился к нему, — почему ты так уверен, что он печется о свободе кого-либо, если он подчинил тебя? Тебя!  
— Ну, — Гэвин тоже подался вперед, будто делясь секретом, — мы ведь выяснили, что я для него не играю никакой роли.  
Гэвин неуверенно лег обратно.  
— И потом, я ведь не знаю точно, сколько раз он мне что-то приказывал, ну. До того, как я понял. Может, это теперь мне кажется, что много.  
— Ты точно знаешь про один, — напомнил Элайджа.  
— ...Да, я точно знаю про один.  
Элайджа неловко провел ладонью по его голове, будто погладил. Черт, может и правда погладил? В комнату тихо вошла Хлои. В одной руке у нее был стакан с водой для Гэвина, в другой — чашка кофе для Элайджи.  
— Я должен подумать, Гэв, — вздохнул тот, принимая чашку. — Но я обещаю, что подумаю хорошо.  
Гэвин пытался пить, не вставая, благо в стакан милосердно сунули соломинку. На душе было мирно, но странно. Подозрительно.  
— Признавайся, Хлои, ты мне что-то подсыпала?  
— Это называется «общение с семьей». Оказывает расслабляющий и успокаивающий эффект.

— Тебе нужно закрывать дверь на замок.  
— Да какого ж хрена?!  
На этот раз его неприкрытые соски наблюдала Иззи. Гэвин завернулся в простыню до горла.  
— Или держать пистолет под подушкой.  
— Люди постоянно приходят и говорят, что мне делать с моей жизнью, — пожаловался Гэвин в пространство. Пространство сочувственно молчало.  
— И новая пара обуви не помешает. Ты знаешь. Чтобы у тебя не одна была.  
— Ты б не гуляла без охраны, у папы инфаркт сделается.  
— Переживет. Тем более, я с Дэниэлом, он там внизу, птичек снимает. Ты помнишь Дэниэла?  
— Ты зачем пришла?  
— Повидаться. Узнать, как дела. У тебя нет девушки?  
— И кошки тоже нет. Я по парням и три-дэ-принтерам.  
— Я должна была понять по гейскому флагу, — Иззи кивнула на стену.  
— Это не гейский флаг, а флаг города инков. И ты бы вот, кстати, шла заниматься своей школьной романтикой куда-нибудь…  
— Сейчас лето.  
— ...подальше.  
— Тогда расскажи еще об этой штуке, которую папа мне сделал, — Иззи вскочила и принялась перебирать бумаги у него на столе. — О, вот в этой книге нарисовано что-то…  
— Иззи.  
Она замерла, стоя к нему спиной, и Гэвин понял, что что-то не в порядке.  
— С Дени происходят странные вещи. Он всегда был веселый, а теперь какой-то грустный. И не может объяснить, в чем дело, хотя я спрашиваю  
— Иззи, если тебя это пугает, ты должна немедленно…  
— Я не отдам его Киберлайф! Они обещают, что пришлют нового, точно такого. А мне не нужен такой. Мне нужен Дени!  
— И что ты хочешь от меня?  
— Чтобы ты сделал ему эту штуку. Татуировку. Пусть она его защитит.  
Гэвин вздохнул. Выпростал из-под простыни руку, покуртил пальцем, чтобы Иззи отвернулась, быстро оделся.  
— У меня нет свободной Чары.  
Иззи поковыряла ногтем стол, брезглива отряхнула пальцы.  
— Думала, ты скажешь, как это неразумно и «думай башкой».  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
— Я понимаю, как это — хотеть защитить дорогого тебе человека. И я последний, кого стоит слушать, потому что сам не выбираю средства, как это сделать. Но в отличие от твоего папки, я хотя бы пытаюсь разобраться в том, что использую. Хотя всё равно влипаю в истории.  
— Жду не дождусь услышать, — улыбнулась Иззи, и Гэвин тоже хмыкнул. — Ладно. Я сама буду ему Чарой. Сама его защищу. Как друзья защищают друзей, да?  
Гэвин приподнял брови.  
— Ты мудра для танцора диско.  
Иззи задрала кверху нос, взметнула волосами.  
— Я танцор диско. Поэтому я мудра.

На встречу от Арнольда пришла крашеная дама с военной выправкой и цепким взглядом. Эти работали на того, кто больше заплатит, и Гэвин прикинул, не нужен ли ему новый источник. Раздумал.  
— Арнольд уже подписал новый договор?  
— Не твоего ума дело.  
— Моего, если Рика интересовал именно он, а не Чара. Плашку он тоже забрал, если ты помнишь. В таком случае он придет снова.  
Дама заерзала на стуле, достала телефон и отписалась боссу.  
— Договора еще нет, — ответила она. — Министр уехала на смотр техники, а ее подпись решающая.  
— Подумайте, может, стоит сделать вид, что договор у вас есть, и поймать его на живца?  
Дама пришла в восторг от идеи, даже телефон уронила, нырнула под стол и, кажется, уронила его еще раз. После этого она быстро смылась. Зачем ей было знать, что у Рика уже другой любимый проект.

Барбара жила в маленьком доме, окруженном садом. После дождя воздух пах древесной корой и глубоким, многослойным запахом созревающих яблок. Сумасшедшая окликнула его с крыши:  
— Yaw!*  
Гэвин помахал в ответ, надеясь, что его никто не увидит в сомнительной компании. Для женщины ее комплекции, Барбара весьма шустро спустилась с приставленной к стене лестнице, подошла к нему, снимая перчатки и засовывая их за пояс, подала руку.  
— Ama suwa, ama llulla, ama qella**.  
— Qanpas hinallataq***. Вы ненормальная. Зачем вы туда полезли?  
— Черепицу поправить. Попросить-то некого, всё сама.  
Кряхтя и глядя с укоризной, Гэвин выбрался из куртки и отнял перчатки. Все манипулировали его доброй волей. Все.  
______________________________________________  
*Привет!  
**Не воруй, не лги, не ленись.  
***И ты тоже. (Традиционное приветствие).

От первого глотка писко на губах остался виноградный привкус, а на душе заскребли кошки. Он вспомнил, как они пили эту штуку с Риком в первый наивный приезд, пытаясь наложить Чару на огненную жидкость.  
— Скажите мне, что я не поступаю, как козел. Судьба вкладывает мне в руки способы показать, что эти андроиды имеют право жить, но я не могу ими воспользоваться.  
— Способы, о которых ты говоришь, — суть то же самое, что бомба. Ты не можешь одним словом или волшебством заставить людей видеть мир иначе. То есть, можешь, но это будет неправильно. Люди сами должны изменить свое мнение. У них тоже есть на это право.  
Гэвин грустно покивал и отставил стакан.  
Пиликнул телефон, сообщение было от Тины.  
«Что-то готовится в порту. Не лезь в пиздец». 

_Перемещение Чары может быть осуществлено тремя способами: по принципу точки (носитель Чары, знакомый с искусством ее наложения, может ее уничтожить), по принципу треугольника (инициатор Чары перемещает ее с одного носителя на другой), по принципу квадрата (инициатор Чары передает её новому хозяину со своим носителем). _

— Маркус? — стены корабля отразили его крик эхом. — Норт?! Саймон!  
— Я здесь! — Норт махнула ему с лестницы, спускаясь. — Маркус и Саймон на демонстрации.  
— Какой демонстрации?  
— Ты сам сказал, нам нужна аудитория. Мы привлекаем внимание…  
Гэвин замахал руками, прерывая ее.  
— Сюда идут агенты. Вооруженные. Спецы уже здесь, полиция подтянется. Вам нужно срочно убрать отсюда всех людей, потому что их посчитают заложниками.  
Норт сориентировалась стремительно, отдала негромкий приказ одному, другому, и вскоре цепочки людей потянулись к выходу. Вместе с ней Гэвин поднялся в рубку, где работало наружное наблюдение. Людей пропускали через черный заслон, который медленно сужался вокруг Джерико.  
— Как отсюда убраться?  
— Мы опустили спасательные шлюпки, к ним можно выйти ближе к носу.  
— Так командуй!  
Гэвин побежал по кораблю, собирая, оставшихся андроидов, наконец, выбежал в машинное отделение. Большинство андроидов было на демонстрации, но тут остались самые беспомощные, укутанные с ног до головы, будто замерзшие. Гэвин бросился к ближайшему андроиду, схватил ее, почувствовал, как прохладные руки обвивают его шею, как скрежещет сломанный голосовой модуль, и тут раздался топот ног по железу и выстрелы. Он отшатнулся в тень коридора. Фигуры в черно-белой форме высыпали из трех проходов, и Гэвин смотрел, как андроиды падают от выстрелов, которых могло бы и не быть, если бы он, Гэвин, решился и сделал что-нибудь.  
Из ступора его вывела Норт.  
— Эй, что стоишь?!  
— Там есть убитые.  
— Они в порядке! — Норт забрала у него из рук раненую. — Мы не пренебрегли твоими советами, знаешь.  
Под спавшим с головы капюшоном андроида действительно оказался шлем.  
С лестницы на нижнюю палубы вылетели две дымовые шашки, следом поднялись знакомые андроиды в стильных прикидах и с фонариками, разрезающими белую тьму. А за ними...  
— Норт, по твоему сигналу! — Рик пронесся мимо к лестнице, пока его ребята управлялись с бойцами спецподразделения.  
— Что он здесь… Какому сигналу? Что?  
— Это Рик. Он хочет привести в действие заряд, — по лицу Норт было видно, что она не знает, куда бежать.  
— Я же предупредил!  
— А он не послушал! Можешь пойти и сказать ему сам!  
Она крепче прижала к себе безмолвного андроида, развернулась и побежала к шлюпкам вместе с остальными. Гэвин посмотрел на уже вяло отбивающихся людей, на ковыляющих андроидов и других, помогающих выбраться самым слабым, на команду Рика.  
— И правда, пойду и скажу ему.  
Он достал из-за пояса пистолет и побежал.

Рик склонился над пультом управления, весь из себя красивый в черной форме плохого парня из кино.  
— Что на этот раз, вингсьют или реактивный ранец?  
Он даже не обернулся.  
— Гэвин, брось пистолет.  
«О да», — подумал Гэвин. — «Да, это будет охуенно». Он не двигался, дожидаясь, пока до Рика дойдет, но палуба всхлипнула под солидным весом и воздух разрезала автоматная очередь. Не успевая регистрировать собственные действия, Гэвин обернулся, вскинул пушку и пробил Арнольду лоб. За спиной кто-то упал.  
Дырок в Рике было как в решете. Он пытался поднять голову, чтобы осмотреть себя, но бессильно ронял ее на пол. Где-то на других палубах еще слышалась стрельба, крики. Гэвин надеялся, что никто из андроидов не пострадал.  
— Бля... — еле слышно пробормотал Рик. Гэвин подошел ближе, чтобы ему было лучше его видно. — Я умираю.  
— Похоже на то. Бронежилет бы помог.  
— Слишком… громоздкий...  
— Ну да, тут важна четкость линий.  
— Гэвин, прости.  
Гэвин глянул ему в глаза и покачал головой.  
— Прости меня.  
Гэвин отвел взгляд. Он еще не был готов.  
— Господи, Гэв, я умираю! Ненавидь меня потом, сколько хочешь, но сейчас…  
— Я был в Куско.  
Рик перестал цепляться за окровавленный живот, странно обмяк. Было приятно обладать полным вниманием человека с четырьмя пулевыми отверстиями в теле. Приятно быть больнее, чем все они.  
— Так плохо носить мою Чару?  
— Однажды я блевал с простреленным животом, но даже это не было настолько мерзко. Впрочем, сейчас ты меня понимаешь.  
Рик скривился, потом закашлялся, его глаза закатились. Не мешкая больше ни секунды Гэвин упал перед ним на колени, доставая записную книжку и футляр с глиняной палочкой. Раскрыв их, он начал зачитывать формулу вслух, аккуратно выводя каждый элемент на неподвижном запястье. Острие палочки оставляло за собой плотный, светящийся голубым след. Когда Чара была закончена, Гэвин рванулся к лестнице, на ходу набирая скорую. Нужно было проверить, не остался ли кто-нибудь на корабле.

Хэнк и Коннор выдернули его из окружения ребят штурмовой группы, где Фаулер в очередной раз прикрывал его жопу. Не узнав их в шлемах и бронежилетах, Гэвин сначала забрыкался, но Коннор сунул ему под нос запястье с Чарой — голосов было не слышно в общем гомоне — и Гэвин успокоился. Они вывели его к медику, которая не глядя дала ему одеяло, а потом спрятали за своими спинами.  
— Э-э-э, — он непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного выжидательно смотрящего лица на другое.  
— Позвонили из центральной, сказали, он тяжело ранен.  
— А! Да, я сделал ему Чару, теперь он как ты, Коннор.  
Оба облегченно выдохнули, и Хэнк сгреб их обоих в объятья.  
— Как хорошо, что у нас есть ты, Гэвин, — пробормотал он. — Как нам с тобой повезло.  
В кармане у Гэвина пиликнул телефон. Он прочел сообщение и послушно посмотрел вверх. Там стрекотал знакомый вертолет.  
Говорить, перекрикивая гул, было невозможно, но и не обязательно. Хлои всё понимала без слов. 

В больничной палате Гэвин чувствовал себя более-менее в безопасности. Чтобы добраться до него, Рику сначала пришлось бы выпутаться из всех трубок и проводов.  
Гэвин помнил, как сидел на плитах каменного храма с глиняной палочкой в руках. В лунном свете Чара Рика светилась почти белым светом. Кончик глиняной палочки будто втягивал в себя светящуюся полосу, оставляя за собой почти черный след выступившей крови, но пока это было не больно. Сказанная в обратном порядке формула складывалась в пугающие слова, и Гэвин почти верил, что проклинает себя, но не отступал.  
Когда Чара оказалась стерта, а от пореза остался только маленький незатянувшийся участок, Гэвин замер, закрыв глаза, в ожидании. Он надеялся, что тянущее чувство, влекшее его к Рику все эти годы, исчезнет вместе с Чарой, освободит из плена. Но чувство не исчезло.  
Оно и сейчас было с ним.  
— Ты отдал свою Чару Коннору. Потому что ты любишь Коннора.  
Гэвин вздрогнул от неожиданности. Потом вздохнул.  
— Ты и пяти секунд не провел в сознании, а уже утомил меня на столетия вперед.  
Рик упрямо молчал и буравил его взглядом.  
— Я отдал Чару Хэнку. Потому что я люблю Хэнка. Потому что я подумал, будет нечестно, если только один его придурковатый сын будет под защитой. И нашел ее для обоих.  
— У тебя была одна Чара  
— У меня было две Чары. Из Шотландии и из жопы в Гималаях.  
— У тебя была одна Чара! — но лицо Рика уже созналось, что он вспомнил. — Ты говорил…  
— Ох, блядь, господи, прости. Мой бойфренд не умеет считать до двух. — Гэвин закрыл лицо руками, и из глаз потекли слезы. Теперь плакать было просто, ведь самое ужасное уже случилось. — Блядь. Ты такой дебил, Рик.

_1 Скандинавская Чара (Рик-уничтожена),  
2 Перуанская Чара (Перу, нет владельца),  
3 Московская Чара (Рик),  
4 Эдинбургская Чара (Гэвин-Хэнк),  
5 Якутско-Байкальская Чара (местоположение неизвестно),  
6 Мадагаскарская Чара (Рик),  
7 Нью-Йоркская Чара (Рик),  
8 Сингапурско-Индийская Чара (местоположение неизвестно),  
9 Гималайская Чара (Гэвин),  
10 Нью-Йорк-2 (Юген-Арнольд-Рик),  
11 Мехико?  
12 Будапешт ???_

Гэвин заставил себя отложить записи и принял звонок от Элайджи.  
— Видел новости?  
Единственное, что позволил себе посмотреть Гэвин, пержде чем запрыгнуть в самолет, — это запись прямой трансляции, ссылку на которую скинула Иззи. На ней они с Дэниелом, смеясь, шли вместе с толпой, что-то скандируя. Потом изображение задрожало, опрокинулось и взмыло над толпой — Иззи посадили на плечи. Она поправила ракурс, приблизила — и Гэвин с изумлением понял, что смотрит на целующихся Саймона и Маркуса. Милота момента подбадривала (и пугала) его до сих пор.  
— Абсолютно нет. Хватит с меня новостей. Я в отпуске.  
— Мы выложили то видео из лаборатории.  
Гэвин аж привстал в кресле.  
— Ну?!  
— Его расшарили в первые полчаса, так что у нас уже несколько десятков миллионов просмотров.  
— Вас не очень донимают?  
— Нас… Ты понимаешь… Кажется, меня хотят вернуть в Киберлайф.  
Элайджа неловко рассмеялся, и Гэвину послышалось, как кто-то звонко чмокнул его в щеку.  
— Хлои, привет.  
На пару они пересказали Гэвину, о хаосе в Детройте и как приняли чрезвычайное положение и запретили преследовать андроидов, об эвакуации, о молчании президента Уоррен и аресте директора Стерн.  
Что-то не давало Гэвину покоя, и наконец он вспомнил:  
— Арктический шлейф!  
Теперь в трубке было слышно и хихиканье Хлои.

_13 Детройтская Чара (Гэвин)._

Бунгало стояло на окраине деревни и, как понял Гэвин по специфической обстановке комнаты, в основном сдавалось молодоженам в свадебных путешествиях. Он взял пакет из доставки и вышел на террасу, чтобы поужинать, глядя на закат, но с разочарованием обнаружил над горами только холодную пелену плотных облаков. После дождя в воздухе витали дурманящие земные запахи, через зелень и голубой туман поднявшейся сырости светились желтые огни домов. По железной дороге простучал поезд, в чаще леса кричали птицы. Гэвин уже приканчивал курицу карри и вторую банку пива, когда раздался скрип деревянных ступеней.  
— Tapuyukusayki*.  
— Achacháw**.  
____________________________________________________  
*Имею честь спросить тебя об интересующем меня деле.  
**Какая неожиданность.

Гэвин вспомнил, что оставил пистолет в кобуре, на стуле. Мысленно обругал себя, что вообще подумал об оружии, потом за это же похвалил.  
— Где твои Чары?  
Рик скинул рюкзак и достал из него деревянный кейс. Внутри, на мягкой подложке лежали четыре предмета.  
— Я поместил их в наиболее подходящие хранилища. Трубка и рубль оригинальные, если ты помнишь.  
— И ты ничего не напутал? — спросил Гэвин, обеспокоенно разглядывая предметы. — Ты носил их в одинаковых кольцах.  
— Можем проверить, если хочешь...  
Доски затрещали, когда Гэвин отъехал на стуле назад, уперевшись в столб, поддерживающий крышу. На голову посыпалась труха. Минуту они смотрели друг на друга, Гэвин пытался успокоить бухающее на всю округу сердце. Рик закрыл кейс и отложил его в сторону.  
— Я сделал тебе много плохого, Гэвин.  
— Я уже почти в порядке. Не нужно беспокоиться. Если ты тут из-за этого.  
— Нет. Я здесь, потому что хочу вернуть тебя. И твоя Чара...  
— Моя Чара не такая. Она не вынуждает преследовать инициатора.  
— А что делает?  
Гэвин хмыкнул. Вот причина внезапного визита. Он ушел в дом, приметил, что действительно бросил кобуру на стул, взял распечатку с переводом и ручку. На террасе он на салфетке быстро набросал, какие символы задействовал.

_Пусть никто никогда не полюбит его, пусть он никогда не умрет._

Рик едва шевелил губами, читая Чару, будто пробуя ее, потом посмотрел вопросительно. Гэвин дернул плечом и допил оставшееся пиво. Надо было брать три банки. Или шесть.  
— Почему «полюбит»?  
— Это перевод в лоб. На самом деле речь о нарушении эмоциональной связи между инициатором и носителем. В их представлении такое можно было сделать только извне, поэтому глагол в страдательном наклонении. Что-то вроде «пусть не возникнет связи такой, как у меня с тобой».  
— Настоящее заклинание.  
Гэвин посмотрел на него без выражения.  
— Это и есть настоящее заклинание, мы с этим работаем.  
— Простите, профессор.  
Гэвин еще не мог смеяться вместе с ним, поэтому продолжил.  
— В отношении носителя это действует как «не возжелай жены ближнего своего». Если никто не захочет твою трубку, то ее никто и не украдет.  
— Ты сам придумал формулу?  
— Я совместил Скандинавскую и Гималайскую Чары.  
— Мою и твою?  
— Она никогда не была твоей.  
С видимым усилием Рик заставил себя замолчать. Правильно, это было место не для его спора. Только сейчас Гэвин обратил внимание на его руку. Теперь там осталось только одно кольцо, на безымянном пальце. Заметив его взгляд, Рик сжал кулак, будто боялся, что кольцо соскользнет. В сердце Гэвина что-то мягко подалось. Он вспомнил о своем кольце, спрятанном в банковской ячейке, защищенной Чарой.  
Рик прокашлялся.  
— Ты знаешь, однажды меня расстреляли из автомата, но даже это не было так больно, как мысль, что ты отказался от меня навсегда. Я говорю это серьезно. Все мои Чары теперь твои, возьми их. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня опасался. Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, сделай меня своим снова.  
Сгущающаяся вечерняя синева очень шла ему: светло-голубые глаза казались прозрачными от искренности, остроту скул и подбородка скрадывали сумерки, плотно сжатые губы рисовали несчастливую прямую линию. Гэвин смотрел на Рика и, пожалуй, хотел это исправить.  
Зажглись фонари вдоль дорожки, крики птиц стали продолжительными и мягкими, будто сонными.  
Еще не скоро Гэвин сможет обнять его, не то что поцеловать. Но такое время наступит, надеялся он. Наступит.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Детройт Кинк Бинго


End file.
